A Rose Lost
by MaraJade2990
Summary: This is my first fic and it's about Keiko's Death.....
1. Default Chapter

Ok you guys this is my first ever fic. Plez don't kill me with flames. This just popped into my head this morning.   
  
Oh btw... I don't own Yuu-Yuu Hakusho or any of the chatricters mentioned in this so far. ^-^. Thanx!   
  
Yusuke is sitting on the top of his high school.   
  
"God, why did I come to school today? I just failed that test!" He looks down at his feet.   
  
Keiko comes up from the stairwell and walks over to Yusuke. "I knew you would be here."   
  
"What are you doing up here Keiko?"  
  
"I came up here to offer you something."  
  
Yusuke raises his head ,sighs and says "What?"  
  
Keiko's forehead creases and her lips pucker. "I saw that you were having trouble today with that test." she says slowly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I want to offer you my help."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well you need it!!! You can't say you DON'T have trouble!"  
  
She's right. he thinks. But I'll be the laughing stock of the school and no one will take me seriously.  
  
"No thanks Keiko"  
  
"Yusuke...."  
  
"I said No!"  
  
"Fine! If you want to fail and be held back that's fine with me!!"  
  
Keiko turns on her heel and storms away down the stairs.  
  
"Keiko!! Damn!" sighs "God ,might as well go find her."  
  
Yusuke follows Keiko's path down the stairs. As he reaches the bottem he hears tires screaching to a halt and a familiar scream.  
  
Yusuke runs out to the street and yells "KEIKO!!! NO!!"  
  
He see's her infront of the car with blood trickling from her side.  
  
Yusuke reaches her and puts her head in his lap and her hand in his.  
  
Keiko opens her eyes slowly and says"....Yusuke.......spirits.......box......remember....." She closes her eyes and her heart stops beating.  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!!!" 


	2. A Letter of Love

I'm sorry for not doing this earlier but I shall comence with the information section! Ok this is set a little less than a year after Yusuke becomes a spirit detective. I did get a bit of inspiration for another person's fic so the very beginning might sound a bit the same but I promise I will go someplace else with this.   
  
BTW: I do not own Yuu-Yuu-Hakusho or any of the charticters in it. Thanx! ^-^  
  
ABTW: ** is flashback. @ is thinking  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**".....Yusuke....spirits......box......remember......" She closed her eyes and heart stopped beating.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!"..........**  
  
Yusuke wakes up panting heavily and a tear streaming down his face.  
  
^Not another nightmare! he thinks. ^  
  
Yusuke falls back onto his bed.  
  
^Why do I keep having the same dream of that day?It's been weeks since.....Maybe I should ask Kurama....^  
  
"Maybe the dream is trying top tell you something." said the red haired boy.  
  
"What could it possibly be telling me?"  
  
Yusuke was sitting on the floor and Kurama was sitting on the window sill.  
  
"Well ,Keiko did say to remember 'spirit' and 'box'. Has she ever given you anything along those lines?"  
  
"No, not a thing."  
  
"Well ,it might be in her room. Maybe you should check there."  
  
"Let's see ,where to begin?"  
  
Yusuke is looking in Keiko's room looking for a 'spirit box' or 'box spirit' or 'spirit' 'box'.  
  
In fact he wasn't quite sure WHAT he was really looking for.  
  
^On the dresser?...Nope.  
  
Um......On her desk?....No  
  
.....Under her bed......Bingo!^  
  
Yusuke brings out a box that has the word 'Spirit' on the top. It is covered in black glitter that shone in the light.  
  
^Well now what?^  
  
He tries to open it ,but the cover won't budge!   
  
^Hmmmm.....I should ask Boton for help with this one.^  
  
"Well ,it might have a password you know."  
  
"A password?"  
  
"Yes a password. You really never know with the technology these days." said bright and bubbly Boton.  
  
^Hmmmm....let me think....^   
  
"School."  
  
^Hmmm...nothing happened.^  
  
"Homework."  
  
^Hmm...must not deal with school at all.......Hmmmmm...What the hell...^  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
The box opened!  
  
Yusuke kneels on the ground.  
  
Inside was a ring with a piece of paper near it.  
  
Yusuke picked up the paper and it read:  
  
Dear Yusuke,  
  
If you are reading this then I'm most likely dead.   
  
I want to say that....that you ment more to me than I really let on.  
  
Please don't be sad. I want you to be happy ,but I do want you to always remember me.   
  
I would like for you to wear this ring.  
  
I use to wear it all the time and I think a part of me will always be with the person who wears it.  
  
Please do this one last one thing for me.  
  
Always remember me.   
  
  
  
  
  
With All My Love,  
  
Keiko  
  
Yusuke lowers his head and several tears fall to the floor.  
  
Boton kneels down and rubs Yusuke's back.  
  
"Yusuke.....I'm sorry."  
  
Yusuke's sholder's begin to shake.  
  
As his sholder's stop shaking ,Yusuke stops crying.   
  
He looks at this ring that Keiko has left him.   
  
It has many sections on the top surface and inside the sections the light grey metel is darker a rough.  
  
He has seen Keiko wear it many times.  
  
Yusuke puts it on his right ring finger. It fits perfectly.  
  
Yusuke stands up wiping his tears on his sleeve ,and says to Boton not looking at her  
  
"Thanks Boton. I need to get home. See you."  
  
Boton stares at Yusuke as he leaves and walks away.  
  
As she watches him she says to herself "Poor Yusuke....." 


	3. A New Student and Strange Feelings

Hello mina-san!!! Miss me? Sorry!!! I've been busy lately and ive started another fic!!! ^-^ hehehe. I've asked Hiei   
  
to come on and do the disclaimers ,since he hasn't been on the fic so far.  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
MJ: That's ur favorite word right?  
  
Hiei: Stupid ningin baka.  
  
MJ:*evil grin* i'll get u back for that.  
  
Hiei: Sure.  
  
MJ: Should I tell them about Mr. Fuzzy?  
  
Hiei: You would never.  
  
MJ:*3vil grin* Yes i would!  
  
Hiei: Fine. MaraJade2990 doesn't own me, Yusuke, or anyone else in this fic exept for Hoshiko. She doesn't deserve to own us.  
  
MJ: HAY!!!  
  
Hiei: On with her stupid fic.  
  
Oh ,btw one of these * things on each side of a sentence mean thoughts. Thanks!!! ^-^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dream  
  
......"Yusuke!!!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN????? I've been waiting for you!!!!!" Keiko has been waiting outside the movie   
  
theater for over and hour. She slaps Yusuke.  
  
"OW!!!!! I'm sorry!!! Koenma had another mission for me!!!"  
  
Keiko sighs "I wish you didn't have to do missions all the time! That way we could really have a date!"  
  
"Do you think I wanted to be late? Come on ,lets go in and watch a movie."  
  
"OK ,lets go." Keiko takes his hand and takes him into the movie theater.........  
  
..........."Yusuke!!!!! Where have you been????" Keiko sighs. "Let me guess. Koenma???" asks Keiko.  
  
Yusuke nods ,a bit sheepishly. Keiko sighs again. "OK ,lets go to the park." Keiko takes his hand and starts   
  
walking to the park........  
  
End Dream  
  
Yusuke wakes up from his dream meloncholy. Dreaming about the good times with Keiko was better than the nightmares   
  
he had before he found that ring but....The dreams still made him sad. He raised his right hand infront of his face and   
  
saw moon-light glint off the metal on his ring-finger. Seeing the ring always calmed him and helped him fall to sleep.   
  
*School tomorrow.....*  
  
Next Morning  
  
Yusuke walked into school with his hands behind his head and eyes in the sky. He bumps into someone and he falls   
  
most ungracefully on his behind(lol. behind?)He sees the person he bumped into and is greetes by the sight of a teen-aged   
  
girl. She has black hair that falls to her elbows and dark-brown eyes. She had olive skin unlike the skin of a native to   
  
Japan.   
  
*Hmmmm...she must be new. I'm picking up a strange feeling coming from her. What is it?*  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the girl replied hesatently and she bends down to pick up the books she droped.   
  
Yusuke bends down to help her.   
  
"My name's Yusuke. What's yours?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"My name is Hoshiko. I'm really sorry. I just moved here from America."  
  
"Nice to meet you and it's ok."  
  
Hoshiko says as she turns and runs to the school building. "I got to get to class. I'm sorry!"   
  
Yusuke shakes his head as he follows her into the building and starts walking to class. She seems......strange. *What   
  
IS that sense????*  
  
He walks through the door into the class and sees the girl talking to the teacher. *Great she's in my class!*  
  
He takes his seat and waits for class to start. The teacher points to the empty seat a row across from him and one seat   
  
behind him. She passes him with a little smile on her way to her seat. The teacher starts talking in his monotone voice and   
  
starts to bore Yusuke. He fingers the ring he ahs on his hand and remembers the dream he had last night.  
  
Once again Keiko slapped him good.   
  
She could have defeated a ton of demons at the Dark Tournament. Too bad I didn't let her though. Heheheh.  
  
"Urameshi!" said the clearly P.O.ed teacher.  
  
"Hn...what?"  
  
"What's the answer to the question on the board!!!????"  
  
"oh....um.....325?" Yusuke replyed tentatively.(Yusuke: WHAT???!!!! MJ: SHUSH!)  
  
"darn" muttered the teacher under his breath."Very good Urameshi"   
  
Yusuke's hair on the back of his neck raised and he felt as if he was being watched. He turned around to see Hoshiko staring  
  
at him. She leans down into her book-bag and takes out a small notebook. She writes in it for a few moments and then returns   
  
it to her book-bag. Yusuke returns some of his attention to the teacher and the problem he was writing on the board.  
  
*********************  
  
Over the next few days ,Yusuke repeatedly feels as if he was being watched and every time ,Hoshiko is staring at him and   
  
then she writes in her small book. Finally Yusuke gets really pissed off(Yusuke:FINALLY!!!! MJ:SHUT IT!!) and asks her  
  
why she is staring at him during the passing in the halls on their way to their next classes.   
  
"Do you have a problem or do you just like my head?!?!?!?!"  
  
Hoshiko laughs and replys "No....I'm just doing my job!".  
  
"Well do you HAVE to stare at me???? It's REALLY annoying!!"  
  
"Hahaha! Yes I do and if you want to know why I'm staring at you ,you might want to ask the toddler!" She had a mystical   
  
grin on her face as she walked away from him to her next class.  
  
*Koenma sent her????!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
MF: OMG!!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!! I just haven't updated this reciently! I'm sooooo sorry! I've been WAY to busy!  
  
Yusuke: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME???!!!! TENTATIVELY????? WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN????!!!!!  
  
Kurama:*pops out of nowhere* it means to be unsure.  
  
Yusuke: WHAT!!!!!  
  
MJ ,Kurama: *sweatdrop*   
  
MJ: Um.....Plez R&R and....uh......Oh! Ja ne! ^-^ 


End file.
